The combination of the popularity of on-line content and the affordability of data communication equipment has lead to a proliferation of data communication equipment within homes and businesses throughout the world. This equipment allows users of the data communication equipment to exchange data with remote computers, terminals and individuals. Initially the on-line content was limited to dial-up bulletin board systems (BBS). Today however, these BBS systems have grown into a worldwide network of computers linked by a complex network or web of data communication media. The Internet is a popular example of a worldwide network of computers and data communication media.
Historically, the majority of individuals accessing on-line content utilized a communication device, such as a modem, linked to standard twisted pair communication wire as universally utilized for voice communication between a central office and a termination in a home or business. This path is often referred to as the local loop. Analog modem technology has traditionally been utilized to enable communication between the user's computer and the remote terminal. Examples of analog modem technology for the purposes of this discussion include the V0.34 standard and the V0.90 standard.
The popularity of on-line access has created a corresponding demand by users to more rapidly obtain the information from remote computers or terminals. Emerging from the demand for faster access to the on-line content, numerous different technologies have been proposed to provide greater bandwidth to the user or make better utilization of the bandwidth available to the user. These various technologies include technologies commonly referred to as digital subscriber line (DSL), Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), cable modems, and fiber optic links.
Of all the proposed new technologies, DSL appears to be the most promising because DSL technology is able to utilize standard copper twisted pair wire as its communication media between the point of termination (home or business) and the access to the world wide computer network (hereinafter Internet). DSL technology is able to overcome the drawbacks and enable high-speed communication on existing local loop media.
As further evidence of the popularity of accessing on-line content, many homes and business are utilizing more than one standard for data communication or more than one communication media or access path. For example, some homes and business utilized both DSL technology and standard analog technology, such as the V0.34 standard or the V0.90 standard.
While the use of multiple communication paths and various communication standards is a convenient and valuable asset when all services are properly installed and in operation, the process of installation and configuration has historically been problematic.
Moreover, it is desirable for companies to manufacture a single device designed to be shipped worldwide that facilitates communication under more than one communication standard or technology. For example, it is desirable to manufacture a device capable of DSL operation and analog modem operation. While manufacturing a single device having worldwide capability reduces production costs, it requires that the communication device have capability to operate under the various standards and communication media as found in countries other than the United States.
Numerous problems or drawbacks emerge at the time of installation (or reinstallation) and initial configuration (or re-configuration) for such a device. In the case of a communication device having capability for operation under more than one standard and which is equipped with more than one input/output jack, the user may become confused as to which input/output connector to insert into which input/output jack on the device.
Another drawback associated with use of a single device in various locations arises from the provisioning of the DSL service. Traditionally, there are four to six conductors on each wire set that have traditionally been utilized for voice communication within homes and businesses. As is commonly understood, these conductors may be terminated with a RJ-11 jack having an inner pair of conductors and an outer pair of conductors. Different entities within the U.S. and countries other than the U.S. utilize different conductors for newly installed DSL service. Hence, communication devices of the prior art had to be manufactured for each specific DSL provisioning system at each particular location, or the site had to be rewired.
These undesirable drawbacks in the prior art systems resulted in events, which reduced customer satisfaction, increased costs, and hindered system performance. For example, if a user was unable to configure their device, or if the device was not accurately configured for a particular location, the communication device would often be returned for a refund, the DSL or other new service canceled, or a service technician dispatched to assist in the installation process. These events are all undesirable. The inventors of the invention discovered and comprehended these drawbacks, appreciated the need arising from their discoveries, and consequently have disclosed herein a method and apparatus to overcome these drawbacks of the prior art systems.